Bella's Magical Little Secret
by Golden Eyed Monster
Summary: Bella has a secret that she now is forced to tell her Vampire family. Once they find out they're all of to Hogwarts with her to help Bella's magical family and friends in the war against the evil Lord Vodemort.


**Chapter 1 - Little Secret**

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Alice you've got to give her a break she's only human and she needs to eat as well and you know she dosen't l,ike shopping" I said trying to convince her to let Bella stay with for the day instead.

"Yeah bu-" she was cut of by a smash when we looked up we saw Bella frozen in the middle of the room her plate of salad broken on the floor in front of her staring at her wrist.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong"I looked at Alice to see she was as confused as i was we got up walked to Bella's side to see what was wrong but she wasn't responding i grabed her wrist and she snaped out of the weird trance she was in. Then her braclet started burning and i withdrew my hand form it.

"Bella do you mind telling me why that - i said pointing at the baclet - started burning just now"

**Bella P.O.V.**

I looked up from my braclet with my fake Galleon on it to Edward then Alice and back to the braclet to see instead of the serial number the words

_Harry at Hogwarts-Apparate to Hogs Head-Fight has arrived_

"Um...I've got to go" i said while scrambling to my bag but Edward grabbed me and spun me around til i was faceing him and said louder than usual

"Bella i'm not letting tou go anywhere until you tell me whats wrong"

I suddenly looked up to see everyone staring at me and said"You wouldn't understand Edward and theres no time to explain and even if you do understand, You'll think i'm crazy"

"I'm still not letting you out of this room till you explain" He said

"ugh... fine Alice can you go get my purse it'll help with the explaining"

I said just as i finished she took off and came back with the purse two seconds later

"Ok to do this Edward i need you to let go of me and take a cuople steps back"

He eyed me aprehensibly then stood back just as i was about to grab my bag Alice slipped into a vision when her and Edward came out of it they looked at each other then back to me i gave the bag a tug and she let go then said in a mad rush that i barley caught it. "Bella nothing i see makes any sense i see you and a bunch of kids in black robes running around a castel with people in maskes chasing you and diferent coluored sparks coming from the sticks in your hands"

I grabbed my wand from my bag pointed it at the plate on the ground and said the word "Reparo"

Everybody jumed while staring in facination as the plate pulled it self together when it was finished i pointed the wand at it again and said "Accio Plate" it flew up to my hand and i put down on the table in front of every body and took a seat at the head of the table while the Cullens stared open mouth at me

while they were staring i started talking and told them everything while i played with my wand in my lap "I'm a witch those sticks you saw every one running around with are wands. The masked people are Death Eaters. Death Eaters a evil wizard and witches tha follow Lord Voldemort. He is a sick twisted wizard who kills people like me"

"Bella have you ever heard of the name Albus Dumbledore" said Carlilse who was the only one to regain composer over them selves. As soon as he said the name i stared up at him and ask how he knew that name he came and sat next to me and said "It was a long time ago before i left England acually. I met a man named Albus and he could do that as well he had a funny little crooked stick and he make things happen when he said serten words like you just now" I was still staring when he finished,

So I told them everything that my mother and i went to England just before my eleventh birthday stayed for about a month and as we were packincg a woman called Minerver McGonagall came by the house with my aceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witachcaft and Wizadry told my mother and i that i was a witch that usually they don't take American students but i that i was in the country when my full magical abilities came to power which was on my elventh birthday my mother being my mother was thrilled of what i was and we said yes Professer McGonagall took us to Diagon Ally to by all my things like my robes, owl which they are yet to meet wand and i held it out for them to look at told them it was made from Yew and Unicorn tale hair and a dragons hide sacle got a flying broom stick and all other necessary equiptment like text books parchment ink bottles and quils Dumbledores death Lord Voldemort taking over at the school and the Mininstry i was with Charlie because none of my friends knew where he lived so i was safer with him than my mom i couldn't go back because i was a Muggle-born wiich ment were muggles which are non magical people that i need to go back now to help as much as i can cause i wan't to fight with every one for our freedom and that could come with me and protect me cause Vampire can't be killed or hurt and all spells would reflect off of thier skin but i wasn't going to stay here while my closest friends most of which were like family fight in a war while sat here and did nothing.

When i finilly stopped talking Edward crouched down next to my seat and said "I've got no say in this have i. It's either stay while you go without me to fight which you may not come back from or i go with you and help you fight"

"yes that's exactly what happens, now it's been thrity minutes since the message was sent and i need to get there now, make up your minds come with me or i go alone"


End file.
